Conventional passenger conveyors, such as escalators or moving walkways, include a chain of steps that travel in a loop to provide continuous movement along a specified path. There is inherently relative motion between the moving steps and the stationary structure of the conveyor system. One issue presented by passenger conveyor systems is the possibility for objects being caught between the moving steps and the stationary structure.
Various attempts have been made at minimizing or eliminating the possibility for objects to become caught at the interface between moving parts in a conveyor system. Stationary skirt panels do not eliminate relative motion, although they do cover some of the conveyor system components. Movable skirt panels have also been proposed. There is a need for an arrangement that guards against the possibility for objects to become caught or entrapped at the interface of moving parts and stationary system structure in a conveyor system.